Le fruit d'une bonne soirée
by Mimimoon
Summary: SPOILERS de la presque fin de la 5e saison. Luke et Lorelai passe une belle soirée ensemble... qui a des drôles de conséquences
1. Votre limousine est avancée

ATTENTION CONTIENT DES SPOILERS!

Disclaimers: Croyez-vous vraiment que les droits d'auteur de GG m'appartiennent? Si oui, allez chez le médecin, il va vous prescrire des médicaments.

Couple LL

Spoilers: Épisode 21, p-être 22, ça dépend de vos commentaires.

NA: Je le sais, j'en mets beaucoup par chapitre, par exemple dans ma tête, ce chapitre ne serait que le "teaser", mais j'aime mieux en mettre plus que moins. :D

**Titre: Le fruit d'une bonne soirée**

_Chapitre 1: Votre limousine est avancée_

Il était mercredi soir et Lorelai était terriblement nerveuse. Ce soir, à New York était lancé le magazine « Americain traveler » dans lequel il y avait un gros article sur l'auberge. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Ce magazine était distribué partout au pays et même au Canada. Toutefois, la sortie du magazine n'était pas ce qui l'excitait le plus. Ce soir, Luke, qui l'accompagnait à la sortie du magazine, avait loué une chambre dans l'hôtel près de là où la fête se déroulait.

C'était leur premier « voyage d'amoureux » et Lorelai voulait que cette soirée soit parfaite. Sûr, ce n'était qu'un voyage d'un soir… à New York, mais ils n'auraient pas à se préoccuper de rien pendant une soirée. Ils n'auraient qu'une seule pensée en tête, l'autre.

Elle se préparait énergiquement dans sa chambre et hésita soudainement sur la tenue qu'elle avait choisie les semaines auparavant. Devait-elle porter la robe orange qu'elle avait choisie ou quelque chose d'autre qu'elle détenait dans son placard? Toujours en pyjama, elle fixait son placard désespérant trouver une tenue convenable. Un moment plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et elle leva les yeux, intriguée. Cela ne pouvait être Luke, il ne devait pas arriver d'ici une demie heure, quarante-cinq, si elle comptait le retard.

« Maman? Dit Rory en entrant à la maison.

« Rory! Dit Lorelai en bas de pyjama en courant dans les escaliers pour la prendre un moment dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas que tu venais cette semaine!

« Je ne resterai pas longtemps, j'ai oublié un bouquin ici la fin de semaine dernière, j'en avais besoin pour mon stage.

« Ah! Je le savais que ce n'était pas totalement désintéressé. Tu ne viens presque plus voir ta vieille mère, ma chouette.

« L'école.

« Et Logan.

« Et le stage.

« Et les fêtes.

« Et les grands-parents.

« … Enfin, je dois dire que tu tombes bien.

« Comment?

« Tu te souviens que ce soir est le grand soir, j'espère?

« Oh mon Dieu, j'ai complètement oublié. Je m'excuse maman, je vais y aller.

« Non! J'ai besoin de toi au contraire. Je suis en pleine crise.

« Tu as l'air en crise, dit Rory sarcastiquement.

« Je le suis. Je n'arrive pas à choisir ma robe.

« Tu ne l'avais pas choisi il y a trois semaines de ça.

« Oui, mais je n'en suis plus sûre.

« Aller, va mettre ta robe et montre-la moi. Je te le dirai si elle convient.

« Merci », dit Lorelai avant de courir vers sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle redescendit pendant que Rory avait le nez collé sur son ordinateur portable. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle sourit immédiatement.

« Tu es magnifique!

« Vraiment?

« Vraiment.

« Luke va aimer?

« J'aurais des doutes sur l'orientation sexuelle de Luke s'il ne tombait pas raide dingue en te voyant.

« C'est justement ce que je cherchais, dit Lorelai en souriant comme une idiote.

« Géniale. Tes bagages sont prêts?

« Bagages?

« Vous couchez-là, non? Demanda Rory avant qu'elle ne remarque l'expression effrayée de sa mère. Tu n'as pas oublié tes bagages? »

Lorelai fit signe que oui de la tête, jeta un œil vers le cadran du magnétoscope et se mit à courir vers sa chambre immédiatement suivie par Rory.

« Comment as-tu pu oublié tes bagages? Dit Rory en tirant la valise de Lorelai de sous son lit. Ok, qu'amènes-tu?

« Pour demain, un jean et un chemisier à rayures.

« Sous-vêtements?

« Oh, si ça ne te déplait pas je vais m'occuper moi-même des sous-vêtements, veux-tu aller chercher ma brosse à dents et le dentifrice dans la salle de bain?

« Pourquoi? Tu avais préparé quelque chose de spécial pour Luke? Rit-elle en s'en allant vers la salle de bain.

« Peut-être. Pourquoi pas?

« Je n'ai rien contre ça, au contraire!

« Justement, laisse ta mère faire son voyage d'amoureux avec son amoureux.

« Son amoureux, tu veux dire que tu… tu sais… lui as dit!

« Non, soupira-t-elle. Pas encore, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le courage pour lui dire. J'ai presque failli lui dire le soir où tu as été voir la famille de Logan, mais un petit oiseau a appeler au moment où j'avais presque accumulé assez de courage pour peut-être commencé à prendre ma respiration pour lui dire.

« Désolée, je ne savais pas.

« Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Ça ne devrait pas tarder, par contre. En tous cas, je l'espère »

Lorelai dit ces derniers mots en souriant en coin. Elle était présentement en train de fouiller dans son tiroir de sous-vêtement et sourit de plus belle en regardant son contenu. Elle leva devant ses yeux un ensemble qu'elle avait acheté spécialement pour Luke et sourit encore plus grand en tentant de s'imaginer son visage quand il l'y verra.

« Maman? Dit Rory avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Oui?

« Tu souris.

« Je sais.

« Je crois que tu es amoureuse! Chantonna sa fille.

« Je le suis, non?

« Tu l'es, les pieds par-dessus la tête!

« … et j'adore ça. Tu sais Rory, c'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette position et que je ne l'ai pas envie de fuir à l'autre bout du monde.

« Je l'espère, je ne survivrais pas un autre mois sans le café de Luke », dit Rory avant qu'elle mette le matériel de salle de bain dans la valise.

Lorelai était sur le point de répliquer une de ses répliques typiques lorsque la clochette de la porte sonna. L'estomac de Lorelai fit trois tours et les deux filles se regardèrent d'un air paniqué. Lorelai se mit à faire les cents pas et Rory referma la valise en tentant de penser à un plan.

« Luke!

« Déjà.

« Oh mon Dieu, il est en avance.

« Ok, maman, pas de panique.

« Comment, pas de panique, je ne peux pas ne pas paniquer, Luke vient d'arriver et je ne suis ni coiffée, ni maquillée et mes bagages ne sont pas prêts.

« Ok… alors… euh… réfléchissait-elle. Va t'occuper de tes cheveux et de tes bagages et je vais m'occuper de Luke. D'accord? Demanda-t-elle alors que la sonnette retentit à nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ».

Lorelai prit sa brosse et commença à se brosser les cheveux avec énervement pendant que Rory descendit l'escalier pour ouvrir la porte. Elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée, passa le sofa et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un grand mouvement rapide. Aussitôt que la porte s'ouvrit, un homme se pencha pour embrasser Rory, mais elle se dépêcha de reculer et Luke perdit, l'espace d'un instant, l'équilibre pour presque tomber sur le sol. Il leva son regard et regarda Rory d'un air perplexe.

« Salut beauté… oh… euh… tu n'es pas Lorelai.

« À vrai dire, oui, mais je ne suis probablement pas la Lorelai que tu cherches.

« J'imagine qu'elle n'est pas prête.

« Tu es en avance! Pointa-t-elle l'évidence

« Je sais, mais j'étais à la maison et j'attendais et je me suis dit que tant qu'à niaiser, autant niaiser en compagnie de quelqu'un ».

Rory regarda Luke avec suspicion, le verbe « niaiser » ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire courant et Luke agissait de façon bizarre. À un moment, tout devint clair, elle sourit et Luke sembla perdre la confiance qu'il avait en lui.

« C'est quoi la surprise?

« Quelle surprise? Dit Luke avec un sourire en coin.

« Ne fais pas le malin, Luke, je sais qu'il y a une surprise. Habituellement, tu respectes la règle des quinze minutes de retard à accorder à maman quitte à lui donner rendez-vous quinze minutes plus tôt. La seule raison pour laquelle tu viendrais plus tôt est que tu avais une surprise à lui donner.

« Rory…

« C'est quoi? »

« Rien.

« C'est quoi?

« Rien.

« C'est quoi? »

Luke ne dit pas un mot, au lieu de ça, il sourit en coin et lui fit signe de la tête pour regarder dehors avant de commencer à se diriger vers la cage d'escaliers. Rory, intriguée, se dépêcha de courir vers le cadre de la porte d'entrée. Quand elle vit ce qui attendait Lorelai, elle éclata d'un rire énergique.

Luke monta l'escalier et sourit en voyant Lorelai courir d'un bout à l'autre de sa chambre d'un air paniqué. Alors qu'elle arrête un moment face à son placard pour prendre des souliers, Luke s'approcha d'elle et quand elle se releva, il glissa ses mains autour de sa taille.

« J'ai failli ne pas embrasser la bonne en entrant tantôt ».

Il glissa ses mains sur son ventre, pendant que son nez s'enfourna dans ses cheveux.

« Alors, c'était ça tout ce temps! Tout ce temps, tu ne sortais avec moi que pour te rapprocher de Rory.

« Exactement, entra-t-il dans son jeu.

« Je suis blessée.

« Oh! Ne le sois pas, j'ai finalement décidé de rester avec la plus vieille des deux, dit-il en lui plaçant un baiser dans le cou. Elle a plus d'expérience.

« Alors, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui pour mettre ses mains dans son cou. Tout ceci n'est qu'une histoire de sexe!

« Maintenant non, mais je mentirais si je disais que ce n'est pas un grand avantage de cette relation.

« Bien dit, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

« Alors, tu es prête?

« D'après toi, tu es arrivé avec presque quinze minutes d'avance, bien sûr que je ne suis pas prête!

« Ça va te prendre combien de temps d'après toi?

« Eh bien, si tu ne me distrais pas trop, je vais probablement être capable de descendre assez rapidement.

« Grouille-toi, j'ai une surprise pour toi en bas.

« Oh une surprise, j'ai hâte. C'est quoi?

« Si tu penses que je vais te le dire!

« Ok! Ok!

« Tes bagages sont prêts?

« Pas tout à fait.

« Comment pas tout à fait, qu'est-ce qui te manque?

« Eum… mes souliers… des sous-vêtements… un bouquin, mes lunettes…

« Es-tu sérieuse? Tu aurais dû penser à ça beaucoup plus tôt.

« Que veux-tu que je te dises? C'est pour ça que tu… C'est pour ça que tu es avec moi!

« Tristement!

« Eh!

« Ok, ok, j'y vais, appelle-moi quand tu voudras descendre ta valise.

« Tu sais qu'avant d'être avec toi, j'avais des bras?

« Souhaites-tu vraiment avoir cette discussion?

« Non, je t'appellerai!

« Dépêche, si tu veux ta surprise ».

Luke lui donna un baiser sur la joue et sortit de la pièce pendant que Lorelai se penchait devant son miroir pour s'appliquer du rouge à lèvres. Soudainement, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle décida d'ignorer pour un moment. Cependant, quand elle remonta la tête et qu'elle regarda à l'extérieur. Ses yeux grossirent et elle se mit à crier avant de descendre l'escalier la bouche à moitié recouverte de rouge à lèvres.

En l'entendant crier, Luke sourit, elle la vit descendre et courir vers la porte d'entrée. Il la suivit, lui aussi tout souriant.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

« Crois-le.

« Tu as loué une limousine?

« Peut-être.

« Mais… pourquoi?

« Tu es une vedette! Tu mérites de te faire traiter comme tel!

« Wow!

« Tu aimes?

« Je t'adore, dit-elle avant de tomber dans ses bras.

« Va terminer de te préparer, je vais avertir Paul qu'on va partir bientôt ».

sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfs

_À suivre? Non? Sais pas? Peut-être?Faites-le moi savoir. _


	2. La bonne soirée

**Chapitre 2 : La bonne soirée**

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu nous as loué une limo ».

Ils étaient en route vers New York et Lorelai, toute excitée, observait les gadgets qui se trouvaient dans le véhicule. Elle fouillait de fond en comble l'arrière de la limousine et jouait avec tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Pendant ce temps, Luke était affairé à explorer le mini réfrigérateur qui s'y trouvait.

« Luke, habituellement c'est moi qui fouille tout le temps dans le frigo, pas toi.

« Je sais, dit-il avec un sourire en coin avant de sortir une bouteille de champagne.

« NON!

« Quoi?

« NON!

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

« Tu n'as pas… tu n'as pas acheté du champagne?

« C'est un grand soir!

« Mais tu détestes le champagne.

« Ce n'est pas parce que JE déteste le champagne que TU dois t'empêcher d'en boire.

« Wow, merci, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. Tu es génial.

« Fais plaisir ».

Il fit éclater d'un pop le bouchon de la bouteille et en versa un grand verre à Lorelai et un petit pour lui. Une fois terminé, il sourit, se tourna vers elle et porta un toast.

« À l'article sur l'auberge?

« À l'article sur l'auberge ».

Ils cognèrent leur verre et Lorelai en but une grande gorgée pendant Luke grimaçait du mauvais goût du liquide qu'il avala avec dédain. Lorelai déposa son verre et celui de Luke dans l'endroit prévu à cet effet et se tourna vers son petit ami pour lui brosser une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée sur son visage.

« Tu espérais être chanceux n'est-ce pas? »

Luke se mit à rire et regarda tranquillement ses mains sur ses genoux alors que Lorelai le regarda tout sourire.

« Tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça, j'ai déjà de la difficulté à me retenir de te sauter.

« C'est juste qu'on n'a presque pas eu le temps de se voir dernièrement. Avec Sookie, et l'histoire de Rory et ton père avec son offre d'emploi, tu me manques.

« Tu me manques aussi » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Alors que le baiser s'approfondissait à un stage inapproprié, Lorelai se demandait si ce n'était pas le moment qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps pour lui dire ces trois fameux mots. Elle sentit sa langue entrer dans sa bouche et répondit en répétant son mouvement. Les trois mots pourraient définitivement attendre un peu.

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Lorelai qui, elle ne le sait pas comment, était rendue sur les genoux de Luke lui sourit et Luke y répondit immédiatement. Lorelai se pencha vers lui et chuchota à son oreille.

« Il faudra que tu attendes pour ça plus tard chéri.

« Je suis capable d'attendre.

« Malheureusement, dit-elle en soupirant.

« Ça va? Demanda Luke inquiet.

« Oui, c'est juste que…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

« C'est ma mère… Oh c'est stupide!

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

« Rien… pas encore!

« Alors, c'est quoi le problème?

« Il n'y a pas de problème, c'est que … j'ai dit des choses sur ma mère pendant l'entrevue.

« Lorelai…

« Je sais… Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ces choses

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

« Le mot Staline est apparu dans la conversation.

« Tu sais, elle le mérite probablement… rit Luke.

« Je sais, mais je ne veux pas empirer les choses, le souper avec Logan était déjà assez catastrophique...

« SVP, ne me parle pas de ce petit punk.

« Crois-moi ce petit gosse de riche est loin d'être ma priorité pour ce soir.

« Bien.

« Monsieur, dit le chauffeur.

« Oui Paul.

« Nous sommes arrivés à New York, voulez-vous arrêté à l'hôtel en premier.

« On s'en tient au plan.

« Quel plan, demanda Lorelai, intriguée.

« Tu verras, sourit-il.

« Mmm, du mystère… j'adore », chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avant de l'embrasser avec beaucoup de passion.

Lorelai avait tant de désir pour cet homme ce soir-là, elle avait de la difficulté à imaginer comment elle allait faire pour endurer cette savoureuse torture pendant tout ce temps. Elle glissa à nouveau sur lui pendant que les mains de Luke caressaient délicieusement son dos. Trop tôt, elle dut se séparer par manque d'air et regarda son amoureux dans les yeux.

« Ça fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai embrassé comme ça, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Je sais, ça m'a manqué aussi », dit-il en inhalant d'une bonne inspiration l'odeur saisissante de ses cheveux.

_C'est le moment, c'est le bon_, pensa Lorelai, alors qu'elle prit une inspiration pour lui dire. À ce moment très précis, la limousine s'arrêta et Paul se tourna vers le couple.

« Monsieur, nous sommes arrivés ».

Luke leva les yeux vers Lorelai et lui sourit.

« Tu es prête?

« Plus que jamais », sourit-elle avant de placer un mignon petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle descendit des genoux de Luke, lui offrit un dernier sourire et regarda Luke sortit pour lui tendre la main pour l'aider à sortir à son tour. Elle sortit de la voiture et accrocha son bras à celui de son amoureux. Elle lui lança un sourire en coin et ils errèrent vers la salle dans laquelle était tenue la soirée

sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf

La soirée avait été un succès. L'article était fabuleux et donnait une pub d'enfer à l'auberge. Le seul hic était le bout où il parlait de sa mère. Bien que ce soit qu'une infime partie de l'article, ce qui était dit était suffisant pour faire passer Emily pour un mégère frustrée qui n'a aucune considération pour les autres. Elle était un peu anxieuse de voir la situation avec sa mère empirée par sa grande bouche.

La fête continuait et les tables et les chaises avaient laissé place à une piste de danse où le gratin de New York dansait des danses que Luke ne voulait certainement pas danser, en tous cas pas en public ou sans Lorelai. Il observait d'un air incrédule ces jeunes adultes se frottant les uns contres les autres et était tout à coup très content de ne plus avoir vingt-cinq ans… et de ne plus être célibataire.

« À quoi tu penses? Demanda Lorelai inquiétée du fait que Luke ne lâchait pas des yeux le plancher de danse où des tonnes de demoiselle en silicone dansaient très aguicheusement.

« Oh rien… je me disais juste à quel point j'avais de la chance de t'avoir ».

Lorelai sourit. Elle adorait quand Luke sortait son petit côté romantique et qu'il montrait ses émotions. Elle avança vers lui et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

« C'est moi qui aie de la chance ».

À ce moment, la musique changea et une musique romantique envahit la salle. Luke sourit à sa bien-aimée et lui tendit la main qu'elle accepta sans hésitation. Main dans la main, ils errèrent vers la piste et y arrêtèrent au milieu pour que Lorelai puisse glisser une mains sur son épaule pendant qu'elle tenait celle de Luke dans l'autre entre eux deux. Ils commencèrent à bouger très tranquillement, appréciant la proximité et le calme du moment qui leur était donné. Lorelai déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Luke tout près de son cou et inspira d'une bonne bouffée l'odeur de son amoureux.

En même temps, le couple se sépara légèrement, se sourit et s'embrassa. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Lorelai regarda dans les yeux de Luke et vit cette étincelle qui la faisait revivre chaque fois qu'elle y plongeait son regard. Elle le savait, c'était LE moment.

« Luke, chuchota-t-elle.

« Mm, dit-il en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime Luke ».

Luke ferma les yeux pour tenter de s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris. Il savait que Lorelai l'aimait, il savait que lui aimait Lorelai, mais aucun des deux ne l'avait jamais dit. Ils savaient que ce serait un moment très spécial comme celui qu'ils partageaient qu'ils vivraient à ce moment. Il embrassa ses cheveux, sa tempe, sa joue puis ses lèvres vivant le baiser avec le plus de profondeur qu'il était possible, criant 'je t'aime' dans sa tête pendant que ses lèvres se pressaient encore plus fort contre les siennes. Par manque de souffle, ils se séparèrent et lorsque Lorelai ouvrit les yeux, Luke y fixa son regard.

« Je t'aime aussi Lorelai ».

Lorelai sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Je l'espère parce que sinon, tous ces baisers seraient grandement inappropriés », dit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

En se séparant, Lorelai serra Luke très, très fort dans ses bras pendant qu'il embrassa sa tempe à nouveau. Lentement, les mains de Lorelai commencèrent à caresser le dos de Luke et les mains de Luke commencèrent à descendre jusqu'aux fesses de Lorelai. Le désir augmentait à une vitesse folle et bientôt, Lorelai commença à sucer le cou de Luke laissant de sensibles marques sur sa peau. Luke savait qu'ils devraient se séparer bientôt car, sinon, il aurait une érection droit sur la piste.

Luke recula en premier, prenant les mains de Lorelai dans les siennes et admirant sa beauté. Il embrassa chacune son tour ses mains et la tira hors de la piste. Il sortit immédiatement à l'extérieur et appela Paul qui s'en vint immédiatement avec la limousine.

« Paul, on suit le plan, dit Luke avec un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il tirait Lorelai à l'intérieur de la limousine.

« Ok M. Danes, vous avez réellement à me dire quel est ce plan, dit Lorelai.

« Tu le verras bien assez vite », dit-il en l'embrassant alors que la limousine démarrait.

Le baiser s'était approfondi immédiatement et il ne prit pas une minute avant que Lorelai soit sur les cuisses de Luke en desserrant sa cravate. Les mains de Luke se dirigèrent vers la fermeture éclair de sa robe et la baissèrent les laissant ensuite caresser le dos nu de Lorelai. Lorelai sentit un frisson traverser son corps et prit le visage de Luke dans ses mains pour l'embrasser de plus belle.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de … sortir… Luke junior, dit-elle en ouvrant son pantalon.

« Oh Lorelaiiiiii, dit Luke en levant les yeux aux ciel.

« As-tu déjà fait l'amour à l'arrière d'une limousine? Chuchota langoureusement Lorelai à l'oreille de Luke.

« Non, et ce n'est pas ce soir que je vais commencer, dit Luke en remontant la fermeture éclair de sa robe puis celle de son pantalon.

« Oh Luke! Tu n'es pas amusant!

« Je sais. Je sais, mais fais-moi confiance, on a toute une nuit… dit-il avant de l'embrasser… d'amour… (baiser)… de sexe… (baiser)… de tout ce que tu veux avoir… (baiser)… de tout ce que tu veux que je te fasse… (baiser).

« Tout ce que je veux?... Cochon… est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir étendre du café sur ton beau … (baiser) ...sexy … (baiser) … musclé (baiser) corps et de le lécher jusqu'à t'amener à l'extase.

« Tant qu'il ne soit pas chaud.

« Sur ton corps, chéri, tout a l'air chaud!

« C'est à mon tour de dire cochon!

« Je sais (baiser), on est arrivé? »

Lorelai et Luke s'étaient pelotés pendant tout le reste du voyage et demandèrent même à Paul de faire un petit détour pour avoir plus de temps pour eux. Lorsqu'ils purent enfin entrer dans la chambre, Lorelai comprit enfin ce qu'était le plan de Luke. Partout dans la salle, il y avait des chandelles d'allumées. La chambre était immense, le lit aussi et lorsque Lorelai se coucha pour « tester sa résistance », elle le vit. Au-dessus du lit, il y avait un miroir. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un miroir au plafond et elle était très curieuse de savoir quel effet ça donnait.

« Luke… je n'arrive pas à y croire… tu as fait tout ça?

« Lorelai, si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est parce que ce soir, je voulais dire que je t'aimais. C'était ça mon plan.

« OH non! LUKE! J'ai gâché ton plan. Stupide Lorelai, j'ai parlé trop tôt…

« Non! La coupa-t-il. Quand tu l'as dit tantôt, c'était tellement… parfait. Même si je l'avais prévu, je n'aurais jamais pu vivre un si beau moment et ça, c'est grâce à toi! Tu es… mon étoile… ma droguée.

« Je t'aime, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime aussi, dit-il en reculant.

« OK! Maintenant que j'aie gâché ton plan, je veux que tu fasses comme tu avais prévu de le faire.

« D'accord, dit Luke en s'approchant de Lorelai… Mais d'abord, il faudrait que tu te tournes en admirant la chambre.

« Ok, dit-elle en se tournant. OH mais que la chambre est belle, feignait-elle.

« Tu aimes, l'embrassa-t-il dans son cou.

« Ohhhh ouiiii, dit Lorelai perdue dans les baisers de Luke.

« Lorelai?

« Mm, dit-elle pas concentrée.

« Je t'aime ».

En entendant Luke chuchoter ces mots à son oreille, Lorelai sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Pendant que son amoureux continuait à lui faire endurer cette douce torture, elle se tourna vers lui et chuchota à son oreille « moi aussi ». C'était au tour de Luke de sentir des frissons parcourir son corps. Lorelai se tourna vers lui et bouches connectées, ils bougèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur le lit.

sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf

Cette nuit était entrée officiellement dans le top 5 des meilleures nuits de sa vie. Faire l'amour à un homme en étant capable de lui dire 'je t'aime' était quelque chose que Lorelai n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant, mais qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer maintenant qu'elle y avait goûté.

Elle était maintenant couchée sur Luke, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps et la tête couchée sur sa poitrine. Luke, quant à lui, traçait inconsciemment des cercles dans son dos resserrant le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il était amoureux et tenait la femme de sa vie dans ses bras après lui avoir fait l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement.

« C'est définitivement une bonne soirée.

« Tu crois? Demanda Luke avec un sourire en coin.

« Mm, j'en suis sûre répondit Lorelai avant d'embrasser sa poitrine. Crois-tu que c'est possible d'être plus heureux?

« Je ne sais pas… probablement… mais ce que je vis présentement est ce que j'ai vécu de plus près du bonheur!

« C'était beau ça… je t'aime.

« Moi aussi.

« Ça ne te fais pas bizarre d'être capable de le dire?

« Oui, mais c'est définitivement un beau bizarre.

« Ça, c'est sûr… Oh mon Dieu c'est la première fois que je dis je t'aime à quelqu'un comme ça depuis que Rory est née.

« Vraiment?

« Ouais.

« Même pas Christopher?

« Avec Chris, c'est différent, dit-elle alors qu'elle sentait le corps de son amoureux se tendre sous elle. Luke, Chris est comme mon 'Rachel'. Il a été mon premier amour et il est le père de mes enfants. J'ai toujours cru que je l'aimerais toute ma vie.

« Aimerais?

« Ouais c'est jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, tu te fâches contre moi pour un malentendu entre mon ex et moi et que tu m'embrasses. Luke, Chris n'est plus rien pour moi, c'est compris, plus rien.

« Mais… penses-tu qu'un jour… tu pourrais m'aimer comme tu as aimé Chris…

« Oh chéri, je croyais que j'allais aimer Chris pour toujours. Mais là, je sais que je vais t'aimer pour toujours, dit-elle avant qu'un long silence s'établisse entre les deux. J'ai parlé trop vite?

« Non, c'est juste que… tu sais? C'est difficile pour moi de croire que tu peux ressentir pour moi ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est tellement… fort! Je ne sais pas ce que je serais si tu n'étais plus là, Lorelai.

« Et moi, penses-tu que c'est plus facile? Sais-tu ce que j'étais pendant qu'on était séparés? J'étais l'ombre de moi-même, je n'étais rien du tout. Je n'étais pas capable de bien travailler, je n'étais pas capable de rire, je n'étais même pas capable de manger. J'ai eu beau essayé, je n'étais pas capable de te sortir de mon esprit et tu te rends compte de la torture que c'est ça!

« Je suis désolé.

« Oh, tu n'as pas à l'être, tu te rappelles ce qui est arrivé après…

« TRÈS difficile à oublier.

« Je suis d'accord… c'est juste que… je sais que je vais t'aimer toute ma vie… et ça je veux que tu le saches Luke.

« Wow, je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire quelque chose comme ça Lorelai. Je t'aime.

« Moi aussi, dit-elle en souriant.

« Bon, je vais t'aimer toute ma vie, tu vas m'aimer toute ta vie. Maintenant qu'on a établi ces faits, on peut refaire l'amour?

« Luke Danes! Ne me dis pas que… dit-elle alors que le bas de son corps toucha à son érection… ENCORE!

« Que veux-tu que je te dise? Tu es si belle et avec ce plafond, dit-il en baissant les couvertures sous son dos puis sous ses fesses, je ne peux pas faire autrement que de t'admirer sous toutes tes coutures.

« Mmm, il me plaît définitivement ce plafond, dit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou pendant que sa main cherchait le portefeuille dans lequel il avait gardé ses préservatifs. Mm, Luke?

« Oui, dit-il en s'affairant avec ses seins.

« Euhmm… oh seigneur continue ça… euhmm… tu n'as plus de condom.

« Mm quoi? C'est imposs… j'imagine que je ne croyais pas que la soirée tourne de cette manière, je n'en ai apporté que trois.

« Ok, de toute façon, on peut s'en passer, ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'on… sans…

« Aller, viens ici beauté », dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou avant de la retourner sur elle-même pour la coucher sous lui.

sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfs

_À suivre_… enfin, vous savez déjà la suite, étant donné que vous être des pas spoilers free, mais enfin!

Je veux des commentaires ou en anglais des reviews, j'adore les reviews, si on pouvait comparer les reviews à quoi que ce soit, les reviews sont pour moi ce que le café est à Lorelai. S'il vous plaaaaaaaaaaît!


End file.
